a luz do seu olhar
by j2rugila
Summary: Depois de uma traição que ele fez ao seu amado ve seu mundo desmoronar agora a culpa o consome e a luta por encontrar a Bill que desapareceu sem deixar rastros o consome será que poderá um dia encontra-lo e pedir perdão para serem felizes novamente
1. brilho dos seus olhos

Em sua casa de frente a televisão está um moreno com suas tranças vendo velhos clipes da banda que formou com seu irmão e amigos, e lembrando dos momentos felizes e tudo que passará pra chegar até aqui, e porque estava ali remoendo lembranças, acalmando seu tormento espiritual com um copo de bebida qualquer, porque foi estupido e fraco e isso levou o que mais amava na vida pra longe de si, culpa isso era tudo que sentia, não mudava de casa para que se um dia ele voltasse o encontraria ali, na casa deles. Um momento fechou os olhos e as lembranças do dia mais feliz de sua vida veio em sua mente:

_flasback_

_Estavam com 15 anos e tinham acabado de fazer mais um show, como sempre Tom e Georg, ficaram para arrastar asa para a mulherada, e Bill e Gustav foram para o camarim, Tom não achou nada que lhe enteressava então se encaminha para o mesmo lugar que estava seu irmão e amigo e ouve sem querer a conversa dos mesmo_

_-Bill você não pode ficar assim sempre que vê Tom com uma mulher, isso ta acabando com você meu amigo - Gustav sempre foi muito amigo de Bill e esse havia lhe confidenciado que era apaixonado pelo irmão desde seus 12 anos mas nunca contou pois tinha medo de perde-lo, Gustav de inicio ficou chocado mas não recriminou o amigo, muito pelo contrario ficou ao seu lado sempre que esse precisava_

_-O que eu posso fazer Gust, eu o amo, e me doi muito ver ele com essas mulheres, porque ele não enxerga isso, não aguento mais não sei o que fazer! Me ajuda Gust tira essa paixão que tenho dentro do peito - Bill sempre amou o irmão mas tinha medo de se declarar Tom era a pessoa mais hetero que conhecia e sempre dizia que apreciava muito as mulheres, ele provavelmente sentiria vergonha e nojo de si, se afastaria e isso não queria não sabia viver sem ele_

_-Ah Bill...não sei o que fazer so sei que vou estar sempre ao seu lado - disse abraçado ao amigo que ja se encontrava em lagrimas, junto a ele, queria ajudar mas não sabia como_

_Tom ficou estatico do outro lado da porta, sempre sentiu algo muito forte pelo irmão, sabia que o amava, mas não era gay, isso não e então pra provar a si mesmo começou a sair com mulheres e gostava muito disso, então ele não era gay, mas nunca conseguiu tirar as sensações que sentia quando estava perto do seu irmão, era inesplicavel, e agora ouvindo que o mesmo o amava um calor se fez presente seu coração começou a bater forte, sem nem perceber entrou no camarim, não viu o olhar assustado dos dois ali presente, nem mesmo quando quebrou a distância entre ele e Bill, segurando o mesmo pela cintura e posicionando seu rosto perto demais do outro e como por magnetismo colou seus labios no do irmão sentindo o gosto do mais puro necta que ja havia esperimentado, e sentindo uma eletrecidade correr por seu corpo, nunca com mulher alguma sentiu isso, se afastou quando o ar se fez falta e observou a face delicada do irmão e o brilho de seus olhos podia ofuscar o astro maior o sol, a felicidade transmitida por aquele brilho era a coisa mais bonita que ja vira, e era acompanhada de um sorriso nervoso e uma lagrima derradeira, que fez seu coração quase explodir isso era a felicidade que tanto buscava_

_-Eu tambem me sinto como você, não sei como nem quando Billy mas eu sou apaixonado por você, só não tinha conseguido enxergar isso, mas você me fez ver que eu sempre te amei - disse sorrindo como um bobo era tão boa a sensação não queria ficar sem isso nunca_

_-Eu tive tanto medo Tommy, de perder você se soubesse, eu te amo mais que minha vida, não posse viver sem ti, fica comigo pra sempre meu amor - disse rindo segurando as laterais do rosto do irmão olhando em seus olhos para ter certeza que não estava sonhando como sempre_

_-Prometo, vou ficar com você pra sempre - disse inicianto mais um beijo agora mais sedento, puxando o corpo magro de seu irmão para mais proximo, apertando em um abraço de urso, parando somente quando ouviu um pigarriado, estava tão enturdido no momento que nenhum mais se lembravam do mundo ao seu redor o que importava era somente eles_

_-Eu ainda to aqui sabiam, e não to afim de presenciar a primeira transa dos dois - disse rindo deixando os dois irmãos corados - Fico feliz por vocês, espero que sejam felizes juntos mas vê se tomam cuidade pra não serem pegos_

_-Obrigado Gust, sem você eu não teria aguentado - disse Bill largando meio a contragosto do mais velho e abrançando seu amigo que logo saiu para deixar os casal mais a vontade_

_-Onde paramos mesmo? - disse Tom puxando de volta o irmão e tomando seus labios e abrançando o mesmo de uma forma possessiva, agora sim estava feliz, estranhamente nos braços de Tom estava sentindo-se completo, continuou aos beijos ali ouvindo as risadas tão gostosas do seu Bill por entre os beijos risada essa que amava_

_-Te amo meu Tommy ! - disse feliz e aquele brilho em seus olhos estava presente novamente e ilumindo a vida do mais velho de agora em diante_

_fim do fashback_

Deixou uma lagrima correr por seu rosto e um sorriso fraco e triste deixou seus labios, ja fazia 2 anos que não mais ouvia esse riso, e o brilho que ele mesmo pos nos olhos que tanto amava ele mesmo tirou, como pode fazer isso. Por uma pura necessidade de seu corpo colocou tudo a perder não quiz entender que seu irmão não estava preparado para se entregar, claro que tinham carinhos mais quente mas sempre que tentava possui-lo Bill dizia que não estava pronto, que sentia medo e ele com sua fome de sexo fez o que fez, e depois ficou sabendo que no dia fatico seu amado tinha comprado tudo para fazer uma surpresa se entregaria para ele, e pensando nisso lembrou-se do dia que seu mundo desmoronou

flascback

Bill tinha ido com Gustava em uma promoção da banda deixando assim seu irmão em casa deveria voltar somente no dia seguinte, aproveitando que estava sozinho Tom resolvei sair para a balada com seu amigo Georg, não tinha intenção de ficar com ninguem queria somente se divertir, beber um pouco e ver gente, so que bebeu demais, e acabou ficando animado quando sentiu que alguem abraçava por tras, e virou-se dando de cara com uma loira muito conhecida por ele

-Chantelle que faz por aqui! - disse isso e a garota logo enlaçou os braços ao seu pescoço e dando um beijo em sua boca, Tom retribuiu sem nem mesmo ter percebido,

-Vim me divertir e pra minha supresa te encontro aqui, que acha de matarmos a saudade um do outro hoje? - perguntou sensual falando perto de seu ouvido, ela era uma ex namorada dele a que mais tempo ficou, e ainda tava tendo um rolo com ela quando começou a namorar o Bill, terminou tudo para ficar com ele, mas ali ele não estava raciocinando bem, e fazia 6 meses que estava com seu irmão e so no 5 contra um, coisa que para Tom Kautilz era um recorde, então excitado e com um nivel de alcool acima do limite retribuiu, aos carinhos

Bill estava euforico esse dia seria especial, e parecia que alguem lá em cima tava do seu lado pois o compromisso que tinha foi rapido e pode voltar no mesmo dia para casa, passou em um sex shop e comprou algumas coisinhas pra deixar a primeira vez deles inesquecivel e foi para casa, estava a noite ainda quando chegou foi ao banheiro de baixo e tomou um banho queria fazer uma supresa para Tom colocou uma fantasia de coelho preta que tinha comprado e pegou duas taças e seguiu para o quarto do mais velho com uma champanhe em mãos, abriu a porta devagar mas não esperava ver aquela cena, Tom estava nu em cima de sua ex namorada e ambos gemendo, alto com o susto deixou a garrafa e taças cairem no chão fazendo um enorme barulho levando a mão a boca para evitar um grito, com isso Tom parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para porta ficando branco ao ver o amado ali

-Bill... eu...droga - tentou falar alguma coisa mas não achava palavras ficou pior ainda ao reparar em como ele tava vestido, e em seus olhos que agora tranbordava lagrimas grossas borrando a maquiagem

-Como pode Tom na nossa casa, eu nunca mais quero te ver, eu odeio você - saiu correndo pegando seu casaco que estava no sofa e saindo de casa, entrando no seu carro e saindo em desparada, so queria sair dali nem sabia pra onde

-Bill, volta aqui! - correu escada abaixo atras do outro mais foi em vão so pode ouvir o barulho dos pneus do carro do mesmo - O que eu fiz? - sentou-se no sofá com as mãos no rosto e deixou lagrimas correrem pela sua face

-Tom amor, o que está contecendo, vem vamos voltar pro quarto!- disse a loira descendo as escadas vestida com uma camisa do mesmo,

-Vá embora Chantelle, quero ficar sozinho - disse de forma grosseira para a mesma

-Eu vou mas quando se acalmar me liga, não fica assim só por que seu irmão te viu comigo, quantas vezes a gente não esteve nesse quarto fazendo a mesma coisa, e ele não ligou, acho que saiu para nos dar privacidade amor, so isso logo ele volta! - claro que ela havia visto a forma como o outro estava vestido, e ja suspeitava que algo estava acontecendo, mas estava querendo voltar para o Tom e não ia desperdiçar a chance

Tom viu a mesma subir as escadas e em poucos minutos ela indo porta a fora, ficou ali sem saber o que fazer tentou ligar para Bill mas ninguem atendia, ligou para Gust mas esse não sabia dele, não sabe quanto tempo ficou ali, acabou dormindo em meio as lagrimas acordando com o barulho do telefone

-Alô - disse ainda sonolento

-Tom Kaulitz - alguem falou do outro lado do telefone

-Sim! - por algum motivo seu peito apertou e uma angustia apertou seu peito

-Aqui é do hospital, deu entrada aqui um Bill Kautilz devido a um acidente de carro e precisamos que venha pra cá

-Meu Deus! - exclamou dando inicio a um choro - Mas ele esta bem?

-Não posso adiantar nada senhor, so mesmo o medico para dar alguma informação

Tom terminou com a ligação indo imediatamente para o hospital, lá lhe foi informado que seu irmão tinha sofrido um acidente e que o estado era grave estava em como, e que tudo que poderam fazer foi feito agora era com Bill. Tom ficou ao lado do irmão por duas semanas aguardando ele despertar, os amigos pediam para ir descansar mas ele não deixava o irmão e finalmente quando ele abriu os olhos Tom não estava preparado para o que viria

-Bill, amor que bom que acordou - disse segurando sua mão mas estranhou que o mesmo retirou ela e seus olhos não tinham mais aquele brilho, se encolhei no quanto da cama

-Quem esta ai, e por que não enxergo nada - escuro era isso que via, e sua mente estava vazia, nem seu nome sabia, medo era tudo que tinha em seu peito

-Como assim amor, não enxerga, sou eu Tom, esperei tanto você abrir seus olhos e dizer que te amo, Bill sou eu lembra? - estava desesperado o que tinha acontecido, o que fez a seu irmão - Vou chamar o médico! - saiu atras do medico para que pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo

O médico veio e fez varias perguntas para Bill, e levou ele para fazer exames, descobriu que o mesmo estava com perda de memoria temporaria, e para sua visão, nada fisicamente foi encontrado, devia ser psicologico, achava que com o tempo e um tratamento tudo melhoraria, Tom viu seu mundo inteiro se perder, devia a sua improdencia tinha quebrado o coração do seu amado, e provocado um acidente que apagou o brilho no olhar do mesmo, e tirado dele não so os momentos ruim como os felizes de sua mente.

Com muito custo os Gs conseguiram fazer Tom sair para casa tomar um banho e comer um pouco, descansar, mas se soubesse quando chegasse ao hospital ia ter a pior noticia de sua vida

-Gust que cara é essa, por que não esta com Bill? - falou devido a aparencia palida e assustada do mesmo

-Tom sent-se por favor, eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa! - disse ja fazendo o outro sentar-se e com uma enfermeira ao seu lado pronta pra qualquer coisa - O Bill sumiu, sai para ir ao banheiro e quando voltei não estava mais lá, não achamos ele em lugar nenhum

-Não isso não, eu deixei ele sobre seus cuidados e me perde o que mais precioso tenho, como pode Gus! - disse ja partindo pra cima do amigo transtornado sendo segurado por dois seguranças e a enfermeira lhe dando uma dose de calmante fazendo com que ele apagasse, acordou horas depois chorando muito, tinha o perdido seu Bill

fim do flasback

Hoje completa 2 anos depois daquele dia, Tom não via seu Bill desde então nunca desistiu de encontra-lo e fez de tudo que pode para isso mas a cada dia sua esperança diminuia e tudo que fazia era trabalhar em sua produtora, passar na delegacia pra saber se tinham novidades e depois voltar pra casa onde ficava vendo clipes da banda acompanhado de uma bebida qualquer e dormindo na cama de Bill que ainda mantinha seu cheiro só assim conseguia dormir. Mal sabia que no dia seguinte ia ter a maior supresa de sua vida.

Notas Finais

bem foi isso espero que tenham gostado


	2. encontrando a luz no cafe

Em sua casa de frente a televisão está um moreno com suas tranças vendo velhos clipes da banda que formou com seu irmão e amigos, e lembrando dos momentos felizes e tudo que passará pra chegar até aqui, e porque estava ali remoendo lembranças, acalmando seu tormento espiritual com um copo de bebida qualquer, porque foi estupido e fraco e isso levou o que mais amava na vida pra longe de si, culpa isso era tudo que sentia, não mudava de casa para que se um dia ele voltasse o encontraria ali, na casa deles. Um momento fechou os olhos e as lembranças do dia mais feliz de sua vida veio em sua mente:

_flasback_

_Estavam com 15 anos e tinham acabado de fazer mais um show, como sempre Tom e Georg, ficaram para arrastar asa para a mulherada, e Bill e Gustav foram para o camarim, Tom não achou nada que lhe enteressava então se encaminha para o mesmo lugar que estava seu irmão e amigo e ouve sem querer a conversa dos mesmo_

_-Bill você não pode ficar assim sempre que vê Tom com uma mulher, isso ta acabando com você meu amigo - Gustav sempre foi muito amigo de Bill e esse havia lhe confidenciado que era apaixonado pelo irmão desde seus 12 anos mas nunca contou pois tinha medo de perde-lo, Gustav de inicio ficou chocado mas não recriminou o amigo, muito pelo contrario ficou ao seu lado sempre que esse precisava_

_-O que eu posso fazer Gust, eu o amo, e me doi muito ver ele com essas mulheres, porque ele não enxerga isso, não aguento mais não sei o que fazer! Me ajuda Gust tira essa paixão que tenho dentro do peito - Bill sempre amou o irmão mas tinha medo de se declarar Tom era a pessoa mais hetero que conhecia e sempre dizia que apreciava muito as mulheres, ele provavelmente sentiria vergonha e nojo de si, se afastaria e isso não queria não sabia viver sem ele_

_-Ah Bill...não sei o que fazer so sei que vou estar sempre ao seu lado - disse abraçado ao amigo que ja se encontrava em lagrimas, junto a ele, queria ajudar mas não sabia como_

_Tom ficou estatico do outro lado da porta, sempre sentiu algo muito forte pelo irmão, sabia que o amava, mas não era gay, isso não e então pra provar a si mesmo começou a sair com mulheres e gostava muito disso, então ele não era gay, mas nunca conseguiu tirar as sensações que sentia quando estava perto do seu irmão, era inesplicavel, e agora ouvindo que o mesmo o amava um calor se fez presente seu coração começou a bater forte, sem nem perceber entrou no camarim, não viu o olhar assustado dos dois ali presente, nem mesmo quando quebrou a distância entre ele e Bill, segurando o mesmo pela cintura e posicionando seu rosto perto demais do outro e como por magnetismo colou seus labios no do irmão sentindo o gosto do mais puro necta que ja havia esperimentado, e sentindo uma eletrecidade correr por seu corpo, nunca com mulher alguma sentiu isso, se afastou quando o ar se fez falta e observou a face delicada do irmão e o brilho de seus olhos podia ofuscar o astro maior o sol, a felicidade transmitida por aquele brilho era a coisa mais bonita que ja vira, e era acompanhada de um sorriso nervoso e uma lagrima derradeira, que fez seu coração quase explodir isso era a felicidade que tanto buscava_

_-Eu tambem me sinto como você, não sei como nem quando Billy mas eu sou apaixonado por você, só não tinha conseguido enxergar isso, mas você me fez ver que eu sempre te amei - disse sorrindo como um bobo era tão boa a sensação não queria ficar sem isso nunca_

_-Eu tive tanto medo Tommy, de perder você se soubesse, eu te amo mais que minha vida, não posse viver sem ti, fica comigo pra sempre meu amor - disse rindo segurando as laterais do rosto do irmão olhando em seus olhos para ter certeza que não estava sonhando como sempre_

_-Prometo, vou ficar com você pra sempre - disse inicianto mais um beijo agora mais sedento, puxando o corpo magro de seu irmão para mais proximo, apertando em um abraço de urso, parando somente quando ouviu um pigarriado, estava tão enturdido no momento que nenhum mais se lembravam do mundo ao seu redor o que importava era somente eles_

_-Eu ainda to aqui sabiam, e não to afim de presenciar a primeira transa dos dois - disse rindo deixando os dois irmãos corados - Fico feliz por vocês, espero que sejam felizes juntos mas vê se tomam cuidade pra não serem pegos_

_-Obrigado Gust, sem você eu não teria aguentado - disse Bill largando meio a contragosto do mais velho e abrançando seu amigo que logo saiu para deixar os casal mais a vontade_

_-Onde paramos mesmo? - disse Tom puxando de volta o irmão e tomando seus labios e abrançando o mesmo de uma forma possessiva, agora sim estava feliz, estranhamente nos braços de Tom estava sentindo-se completo, continuou aos beijos ali ouvindo as risadas tão gostosas do seu Bill por entre os beijos risada essa que amava_

_-Te amo meu Tommy ! - disse feliz e aquele brilho em seus olhos estava presente novamente e ilumindo a vida do mais velho de agora em diante_

_fim do fashback_

Deixou uma lagrima correr por seu rosto e um sorriso fraco e triste deixou seus labios, ja fazia 2 anos que não mais ouvia esse riso, e o brilho que ele mesmo pos nos olhos que tanto amava ele mesmo tirou, como pode fazer isso. Por uma pura necessidade de seu corpo colocou tudo a perder não quiz entender que seu irmão não estava preparado para se entregar, claro que tinham carinhos mais quente mas sempre que tentava possui-lo Bill dizia que não estava pronto, que sentia medo e ele com sua fome de sexo fez o que fez, e depois ficou sabendo que no dia fatico seu amado tinha comprado tudo para fazer uma surpresa se entregaria para ele, e pensando nisso lembrou-se do dia que seu mundo desmoronou

flascback

Bill tinha ido com Gustava em uma promoção da banda deixando assim seu irmão em casa deveria voltar somente no dia seguinte, aproveitando que estava sozinho Tom resolvei sair para a balada com seu amigo Georg, não tinha intenção de ficar com ninguem queria somente se divertir, beber um pouco e ver gente, so que bebeu demais, e acabou ficando animado quando sentiu que alguem abraçava por tras, e virou-se dando de cara com uma loira muito conhecida por ele

-Chantelle que faz por aqui! - disse isso e a garota logo enlaçou os braços ao seu pescoço e dando um beijo em sua boca, Tom retribuiu sem nem mesmo ter percebido,

-Vim me divertir e pra minha supresa te encontro aqui, que acha de matarmos a saudade um do outro hoje? - perguntou sensual falando perto de seu ouvido, ela era uma ex namorada dele a que mais tempo ficou, e ainda tava tendo um rolo com ela quando começou a namorar o Bill, terminou tudo para ficar com ele, mas ali ele não estava raciocinando bem, e fazia 6 meses que estava com seu irmão e so no 5 contra um, coisa que para Tom Kautilz era um recorde, então excitado e com um nivel de alcool acima do limite retribuiu, aos carinhos

Bill estava euforico esse dia seria especial, e parecia que alguem lá em cima tava do seu lado pois o compromisso que tinha foi rapido e pode voltar no mesmo dia para casa, passou em um sex shop e comprou algumas coisinhas pra deixar a primeira vez deles inesquecivel e foi para casa, estava a noite ainda quando chegou foi ao banheiro de baixo e tomou um banho queria fazer uma supresa para Tom colocou uma fantasia de coelho preta que tinha comprado e pegou duas taças e seguiu para o quarto do mais velho com uma champanhe em mãos, abriu a porta devagar mas não esperava ver aquela cena, Tom estava nu em cima de sua ex namorada e ambos gemendo, alto com o susto deixou a garrafa e taças cairem no chão fazendo um enorme barulho levando a mão a boca para evitar um grito, com isso Tom parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para porta ficando branco ao ver o amado ali

-Bill... eu...droga - tentou falar alguma coisa mas não achava palavras ficou pior ainda ao reparar em como ele tava vestido, e em seus olhos que agora tranbordava lagrimas grossas borrando a maquiagem

-Como pode Tom na nossa casa, eu nunca mais quero te ver, eu odeio você - saiu correndo pegando seu casaco que estava no sofa e saindo de casa, entrando no seu carro e saindo em desparada, so queria sair dali nem sabia pra onde

-Bill, volta aqui! - correu escada abaixo atras do outro mais foi em vão so pode ouvir o barulho dos pneus do carro do mesmo - O que eu fiz? - sentou-se no sofá com as mãos no rosto e deixou lagrimas correrem pela sua face

-Tom amor, o que está contecendo, vem vamos voltar pro quarto!- disse a loira descendo as escadas vestida com uma camisa do mesmo,

-Vá embora Chantelle, quero ficar sozinho - disse de forma grosseira para a mesma

-Eu vou mas quando se acalmar me liga, não fica assim só por que seu irmão te viu comigo, quantas vezes a gente não esteve nesse quarto fazendo a mesma coisa, e ele não ligou, acho que saiu para nos dar privacidade amor, so isso logo ele volta! - claro que ela havia visto a forma como o outro estava vestido, e ja suspeitava que algo estava acontecendo, mas estava querendo voltar para o Tom e não ia desperdiçar a chance

Tom viu a mesma subir as escadas e em poucos minutos ela indo porta a fora, ficou ali sem saber o que fazer tentou ligar para Bill mas ninguem atendia, ligou para Gust mas esse não sabia dele, não sabe quanto tempo ficou ali, acabou dormindo em meio as lagrimas acordando com o barulho do telefone

-Alô - disse ainda sonolento

-Tom Kaulitz - alguem falou do outro lado do telefone

-Sim! - por algum motivo seu peito apertou e uma angustia apertou seu peito

-Aqui é do hospital, deu entrada aqui um Bill Kautilz devido a um acidente de carro e precisamos que venha pra cá

-Meu Deus! - exclamou dando inicio a um choro - Mas ele esta bem?

-Não posso adiantar nada senhor, so mesmo o medico para dar alguma informação

Tom terminou com a ligação indo imediatamente para o hospital, lá lhe foi informado que seu irmão tinha sofrido um acidente e que o estado era grave estava em como, e que tudo que poderam fazer foi feito agora era com Bill. Tom ficou ao lado do irmão por duas semanas aguardando ele despertar, os amigos pediam para ir descansar mas ele não deixava o irmão e finalmente quando ele abriu os olhos Tom não estava preparado para o que viria

-Bill, amor que bom que acordou - disse segurando sua mão mas estranhou que o mesmo retirou ela e seus olhos não tinham mais aquele brilho, se encolhei no quanto da cama

-Quem esta ai, e por que não enxergo nada - escuro era isso que via, e sua mente estava vazia, nem seu nome sabia, medo era tudo que tinha em seu peito

-Como assim amor, não enxerga, sou eu Tom, esperei tanto você abrir seus olhos e dizer que te amo, Bill sou eu lembra? - estava desesperado o que tinha acontecido, o que fez a seu irmão - Vou chamar o médico! - saiu atras do medico para que pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo

O médico veio e fez varias perguntas para Bill, e levou ele para fazer exames, descobriu que o mesmo estava com perda de memoria temporaria, e para sua visão, nada fisicamente foi encontrado, devia ser psicologico, achava que com o tempo e um tratamento tudo melhoraria, Tom viu seu mundo inteiro se perder, devia a sua improdencia tinha quebrado o coração do seu amado, e provocado um acidente que apagou o brilho no olhar do mesmo, e tirado dele não so os momentos ruim como os felizes de sua mente.

Com muito custo os Gs conseguiram fazer Tom sair para casa tomar um banho e comer um pouco, descansar, mas se soubesse quando chegasse ao hospital ia ter a pior noticia de sua vida

-Gust que cara é essa, por que não esta com Bill? - falou devido a aparencia palida e assustada do mesmo

-Tom sent-se por favor, eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa! - disse ja fazendo o outro sentar-se e com uma enfermeira ao seu lado pronta pra qualquer coisa - O Bill sumiu, sai para ir ao banheiro e quando voltei não estava mais lá, não achamos ele em lugar nenhum

-Não isso não, eu deixei ele sobre seus cuidados e me perde o que mais precioso tenho, como pode Gus! - disse ja partindo pra cima do amigo transtornado sendo segurado por dois seguranças e a enfermeira lhe dando uma dose de calmante fazendo com que ele apagasse, acordou horas depois chorando muito, tinha o perdido seu Bill

fim do flasback

Hoje completa 2 anos depois daquele dia, Tom não via seu Bill desde então nunca desistiu de encontra-lo e fez de tudo que pode para isso mas a cada dia sua esperança diminuia e tudo que fazia era trabalhar em sua produtora, passar na delegacia pra saber se tinham novidades e depois voltar pra casa onde ficava vendo clipes da banda acompanhado de uma bebida qualquer e dormindo na cama de Bill que ainda mantinha seu cheiro só assim conseguia dormir. Mal sabia que no dia seguinte ia ter a maior supresa de sua vida.

Notas Finais

bem foi isso espero que tenham gostado


	3. retorno ao lar

Tom acordou as 7:00 hs, sonhou com Bill, ele vinha correndo em sua direção e o abraçava e dizia que o amava, fazia tempo que não sonhava com ele, pelo menos não sonhos bons eram sempre pesadelos onde eles se perdiam e nunca mais se encontravam, levantou desanimado foi tomar um banho se arrumando para ir para a produtora, ia passar numa cafeteria antes para tomar cafe pois estava sem animo para faze-lo, então saiu pegou seu carro e foi para seu destino, com o irmão em pensamento.

- Por que sinto como se hoje você estivesse mais proximo de mi? - estava com isso na cabeça desde de que acordou.

Chegou em uma cafeteria proxima a produtora, não era sofisticada muito pelo contrario era mais popular mas não menos aconchegante, escolheu uma mesa do lado de fora e fez seu pedido, estava tranquilo olhando o movimento das pessoas e rua quando seu telefone tocou.

- Tom falando!

- Oi amor, faz tempo que não nos vemos estou com saudades, podemos nos encontrar hoje? - era Chantelle que desde daquele dia vinha fazendo marcação cerrada, queria a todo custo voltar com o moreno e realizar seu sonho de ser a sra Kaulliz

- Ja falei pra não me chamar assim, e eu não quero nada com você, quando vai entender isso e me deixar em paz? - ja estava cansado de falar para ela que não queria nada mas ela continuava a insistir nisso o deixando irritado - Agora por favor me deixe em paz - desligando o telefone

- Senhor gostaria de comprar uma rosa? - disse um rapaz magro, com roupas meio desgastadas, com um cabelo comprido loiro com as pontas pretas, parecia familiar, e sua voz lembrava muito seu irmão, quando Tom olhou para cima vendo o rapaz sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, e falta de ar não acreditando no que via

- Bill é você? - estava chocado, quando levantou pela manhã não imaginava que encontraria com seu irmão, o rapaz que agora via, estava maltratado e meio magro, mas tinha a mesma fisionomia, mesma voz, não podia estar louco ele tinha certeza esse rapaz era seu Bill

- Desculpa senhor me conhece, peço perdão se não o reconheci mas se me conhece sabe que sou cego, não lembro do seu tom de voz! - estranhou a atitude do outro, sempre reconhecia as pessoas pela voz e essa tinha certeza que jamais tinha ouvido.

- Bill sou eu Tom, seu irmão não se lembra? - ja estava chorando finalmente tinha o encontrado, mas estava preocupado o que tinha acontecido pra ele ficar cego e não lembrar dele?

- Você deve estar se confundido eu sou filho unico, vivo com minha mãe em um bairro pobre aqui, nunca tive irmão! - não estava entendendo nada com certeza o outro o estava confundindo mas o mais estranho era que ele deveria estar com medo, mas não estava

- Não Bill tenho certeza que é o meu irmão que estava desaparecido, você tem a mesma tatuagem no braço que ele, e posso apostar que tem outras uma grande nas costelas e outra no pescoço, posso dar uma olhada para ter certeza? - queria muito comprovar que estava certo finalmente ele o tinha encontrado, e agora não ia deixar ele escapar

- Se isso vai fazer você ter certeza pode, mas ainda acho que o senhor esta me confundindo

Tom chegou mais perto e com suas mãos tremulas levantou a camisa que o outro vestia vendo ali a tatuagem existente, deu a volta em torno do mais novo e ergueu os cabelos contatando a tatuagem em sua nuca, não tinha mais como duvidar estava ali com seu amado, não resistiu e logo abraçou apertado o mesmo chorando e sentindo o seu cheiro que tanto sentiu falta

- Bill é você mesmo, não sabe como senti sua falta, eu te procurei tanto, eu te amo tanto, nunca mais vou deixar você sair de perto de mim!

Bill por sua vez estava mais confuso, se sentiu tão bem dentro daquele abraço, era como se agora estive em casa, seguro, como nunca tinha se sentido ante, mas tambem receoso, pois se o que o outro disse era verdade sua mãe o tinha enganado, e a vida que tinha era uma farsa, não entendia o porque disso tudo, relutante tentou se afastar do outro que ainda se mantinha abraçado a ele, e pior estava se sentindo com o coração apertado pelo outro estar chorando não sabia por que mas tudo que não queria era que ele chorasse

- Tom não é? Por favor me explica direito o que esta acontecendo, mas por favor pare de chorar, não quero você triste!

- Tudo bem Bill! Venha vamos nos sentar e tomar um café e te conto tudo o que quer saber, e eu tambem quero saber onde e com quem você esteve, tem que ter uma explicação por seu sumiço! - ele puxou o outro para se sentar e contou tudo sobre o que tinha acontecido com eles, claro deixando de lado que eles eram namorado, achou que seria muita informação e não queria causar mais danos ao outro - E foi isso que aconteceu, estou louco atras de você e não tinha nenhuma pista, ninguem sabia de você ou tinha lhe visto

Bill contou tambem que não se lembrava de nada, que lembrava de ter acordado em um hospital e que sua mãe estava lá e disse que tinha sofrido um acidente e que podiam ir embora, levou ele pra casa, e como eram muito pobres ele ajudava com a venda de rosas e as vezes doces no sinal, mas que hoje a venda no farol estava fraca e resolveu passar na cafeteria para vender suas rosas . Tom irritou-se por saber que tinha sido tirado de si o seu bem mais precioso de proposito e estava louco pra encontrar os responsaveis por isso

-Bill quero que me acompanhe até ao hospital e a delegacia, que ver se esta tudo bem com vc e o que essa mulher queria te sequestrando

- Senhor Tom.. - ia continuar quando foi interrompido pelo outro

- So Tom, somos irmão e gemeos sabia, então não precisa me tratar com tanta formalidade

- Tudo bem Tom, nossa vai ser facil então provar que sou seu irmão, eu vou com você mas será que posso avisar um amigo, pra não ficar preocupado?

- Claro avisamos e vamos para o hospital se ele quiser nos encontrar lá

Bill pediu pra Tom ligar para o senhor chamado Josh, e explicou tudo para ele, que logo se dispos a encontra-los no hospital, era um senhor bondoso que ajudou a cuidar do Bill, tanto que lhe fez uma bengala de madeira para melhor se locomover, Bill tinha um enorme carinho pelo mesmo, e esse como não teve filhos acabou por adotar Bill como seu, eles comeram um lanche rapido e logo foram para o hospital onde Bill fez um exames e ficou comprovado que ele tinha anemia devido a alimentação precaria, a cegueira era psicologica, igualmente a falta de memoria, que o medico garantiu que retornaria com o tempo, ia começar o tratamento medico necessario para isso, Tom conheceu o velho Josh como era chamado e descobriu que ele era muito bondoso e esta grato por esse ter cuidado de seu irmão tão bem, depois foram a delegacia onde prestaram depoimento, e o delegado disse que iam fazer atras dessa mulher para descobrir o que tinha acontecido, depois de muito ensistir Tom conseguiu convencer Bill a ir para casa, mas claro que Bill só aceitou se pudesse levar o velho Josh com ele, o que foi de imediato aceito por Tom que tinha uma grande divida com o velho, agora era uma nova fase para os dois e tudo seria meio complicado mas com amor tudo fica mais leve eles teriam uma nova chance para serem felizes novamente e isso era tudo que importava


	4. devolta a antiga vida

Tom acordou as 7:00 hs, sonhou com Bill, ele vinha correndo em sua direção e o abraçava e dizia que o amava, fazia tempo que não sonhava com ele, pelo menos não sonhos bons eram sempre pesadelos onde eles se perdiam e nunca mais se encontravam, levantou desanimado foi tomar um banho se arrumando para ir para a produtora, ia passar numa cafeteria antes para tomar cafe pois estava sem animo para faze-lo, então saiu pegou seu carro e foi para seu destino, com o irmão em pensamento.

- Por que sinto como se hoje você estivesse mais proximo de mi? - estava com isso na cabeça desde de que acordou.

Chegou em uma cafeteria proxima a produtora, não era sofisticada muito pelo contrario era mais popular mas não menos aconchegante, escolheu uma mesa do lado de fora e fez seu pedido, estava tranquilo olhando o movimento das pessoas e rua quando seu telefone tocou.

- Tom falando!

- Oi amor, faz tempo que não nos vemos estou com saudades, podemos nos encontrar hoje? - era Chantelle que desde daquele dia vinha fazendo marcação cerrada, queria a todo custo voltar com o moreno e realizar seu sonho de ser a sra Kaulliz

- Ja falei pra não me chamar assim, e eu não quero nada com você, quando vai entender isso e me deixar em paz? - ja estava cansado de falar para ela que não queria nada mas ela continuava a insistir nisso o deixando irritado - Agora por favor me deixe em paz - desligando o telefone

- Senhor gostaria de comprar uma rosa? - disse um rapaz magro, com roupas meio desgastadas, com um cabelo comprido loiro com as pontas pretas, parecia familiar, e sua voz lembrava muito seu irmão, quando Tom olhou para cima vendo o rapaz sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, e falta de ar não acreditando no que via

- Bill é você? - estava chocado, quando levantou pela manhã não imaginava que encontraria com seu irmão, o rapaz que agora via, estava maltratado e meio magro, mas tinha a mesma fisionomia, mesma voz, não podia estar louco ele tinha certeza esse rapaz era seu Bill

- Desculpa senhor me conhece, peço perdão se não o reconheci mas se me conhece sabe que sou cego, não lembro do seu tom de voz! - estranhou a atitude do outro, sempre reconhecia as pessoas pela voz e essa tinha certeza que jamais tinha ouvido.

- Bill sou eu Tom, seu irmão não se lembra? - ja estava chorando finalmente tinha o encontrado, mas estava preocupado o que tinha acontecido pra ele ficar cego e não lembrar dele?

- Você deve estar se confundido eu sou filho unico, vivo com minha mãe em um bairro pobre aqui, nunca tive irmão! - não estava entendendo nada com certeza o outro o estava confundindo mas o mais estranho era que ele deveria estar com medo, mas não estava

- Não Bill tenho certeza que é o meu irmão que estava desaparecido, você tem a mesma tatuagem no braço que ele, e posso apostar que tem outras uma grande nas costelas e outra no pescoço, posso dar uma olhada para ter certeza? - queria muito comprovar que estava certo finalmente ele o tinha encontrado, e agora não ia deixar ele escapar

- Se isso vai fazer você ter certeza pode, mas ainda acho que o senhor esta me confundindo

Tom chegou mais perto e com suas mãos tremulas levantou a camisa que o outro vestia vendo ali a tatuagem existente, deu a volta em torno do mais novo e ergueu os cabelos contatando a tatuagem em sua nuca, não tinha mais como duvidar estava ali com seu amado, não resistiu e logo abraçou apertado o mesmo chorando e sentindo o seu cheiro que tanto sentiu falta

- Bill é você mesmo, não sabe como senti sua falta, eu te procurei tanto, eu te amo tanto, nunca mais vou deixar você sair de perto de mim!

Bill por sua vez estava mais confuso, se sentiu tão bem dentro daquele abraço, era como se agora estive em casa, seguro, como nunca tinha se sentido ante, mas tambem receoso, pois se o que o outro disse era verdade sua mãe o tinha enganado, e a vida que tinha era uma farsa, não entendia o porque disso tudo, relutante tentou se afastar do outro que ainda se mantinha abraçado a ele, e pior estava se sentindo com o coração apertado pelo outro estar chorando não sabia por que mas tudo que não queria era que ele chorasse

- Tom não é? Por favor me explica direito o que esta acontecendo, mas por favor pare de chorar, não quero você triste!

- Tudo bem Bill! Venha vamos nos sentar e tomar um café e te conto tudo o que quer saber, e eu tambem quero saber onde e com quem você esteve, tem que ter uma explicação por seu sumiço! - ele puxou o outro para se sentar e contou tudo sobre o que tinha acontecido com eles, claro deixando de lado que eles eram namorado, achou que seria muita informação e não queria causar mais danos ao outro - E foi isso que aconteceu, estou louco atras de você e não tinha nenhuma pista, ninguem sabia de você ou tinha lhe visto

Bill contou tambem que não se lembrava de nada, que lembrava de ter acordado em um hospital e que sua mãe estava lá e disse que tinha sofrido um acidente e que podiam ir embora, levou ele pra casa, e como eram muito pobres ele ajudava com a venda de rosas e as vezes doces no sinal, mas que hoje a venda no farol estava fraca e resolveu passar na cafeteria para vender suas rosas . Tom irritou-se por saber que tinha sido tirado de si o seu bem mais precioso de proposito e estava louco pra encontrar os responsaveis por isso

-Bill quero que me acompanhe até ao hospital e a delegacia, que ver se esta tudo bem com vc e o que essa mulher queria te sequestrando

- Senhor Tom.. - ia continuar quando foi interrompido pelo outro

- So Tom, somos irmão e gemeos sabia, então não precisa me tratar com tanta formalidade

- Tudo bem Tom, nossa vai ser facil então provar que sou seu irmão, eu vou com você mas será que posso avisar um amigo, pra não ficar preocupado?

- Claro avisamos e vamos para o hospital se ele quiser nos encontrar lá

Bill pediu pra Tom ligar para o senhor chamado Josh, e explicou tudo para ele, que logo se dispos a encontra-los no hospital, era um senhor bondoso que ajudou a cuidar do Bill, tanto que lhe fez uma bengala de madeira para melhor se locomover, Bill tinha um enorme carinho pelo mesmo, e esse como não teve filhos acabou por adotar Bill como seu, eles comeram um lanche rapido e logo foram para o hospital onde Bill fez um exames e ficou comprovado que ele tinha anemia devido a alimentação precaria, a cegueira era psicologica, igualmente a falta de memoria, que o medico garantiu que retornaria com o tempo, ia começar o tratamento medico necessario para isso, Tom conheceu o velho Josh como era chamado e descobriu que ele era muito bondoso e esta grato por esse ter cuidado de seu irmão tão bem, depois foram a delegacia onde prestaram depoimento, e o delegado disse que iam fazer atras dessa mulher para descobrir o que tinha acontecido, depois de muito ensistir Tom conseguiu convencer Bill a ir para casa, mas claro que Bill só aceitou se pudesse levar o velho Josh com ele, o que foi de imediato aceito por Tom que tinha uma grande divida com o velho, agora era uma nova fase para os dois e tudo seria meio complicado mas com amor tudo fica mais leve eles teriam uma nova chance para serem felizes novamente e isso era tudo que importava


	5. ataque da bruxa loira

Logo a noticia do aparecimento do vocalista da banda Tokio Hotel caiu na rede e todos os jornais e revistas so falavam nisso, mas uma pessoa estava realmente raivosa pelo acontecemento, uma certa loira que estava fazendo de tudo pra ter seu antigo namorado de volta, lendo uma revista que tinha uma nota sobre isso ela ficou pensativa por um momento

-Droga depois de tudo que fiz, agora tenho que arrumar outro jeito de tirar esse anormal do meu caminho, mas como droga? - pensou em voz alta logo jogando a revista do outro lado da sala e voltando a ficar pensativa novamente derrepente um sorriso maquiavelico brotou em seu rosto - Ja sei como, eu sou um genio!

Do outro lado na mansão dos gemeos eles estavam conversando na sala sobre varias coisas Tom contava algumas coisas do passado dos dois, artes de quando era crianças e de como formaram a banda, Bill que se encontrava entre as pernas do irmão e com o mesmo segurando sua cintura sentados no sofa prestava atenção em tudo que o outro falava queria poder lembrar, mas não conseguia quando tentava uma forte dor de cabeça aparecia, sua psicologa disse pra não forçar que logo ele estaria lembrando

-Amor posso lhe pedir um favor? - disse Bill meio acanhado

-Tudo que quizer meu pequeno!

-Queria ir ao um salão cortar o cabelo, queria que me ajudasse a ter novamente a imagem que tinha!

-Claro podemos ir depois do almoço se quizer vou marcar horario com sua cabelereira favorita! - disse e logo deu um beijo apaixonado em Bill

Logo foram interrompidos pelo som da campanhia, e o barulho de passos correndo em direção aos dois, eram os Gs que vieram assim que chegaram de viajem e ficaram sabendo da noticia

-Bill vc voltou meu amigo, não sabe como eu estava preocupado e com muitas saudades - disse Gust ja abraçado ao amigo que a tanto não via - E vc Tom por que não nos ligou logo que o encontrou?

-Foi mau Gust tudo aconteceu tão rapido, que me esqueci, mas agora esta tudo bem Bill esta devolta

-E como foi que o encontrou Tom? - agora era Georg que perguntava, e logo Tom começou a contar tudo desde o dia que foi a cafeteria e encontrou o irmão vendendo rosas - Nossa isso parece coisa de novela meu amigo, mas e como andam as investigações?

-Eles estão procurando pela mulher que estava com Bill mas parece que ela se escafedeu, virou fumaça mas logo eles a encontram ai vamos saber por que dela ter feito isso

-Sabem estão procurando a gente pra falar sobre o caso, nosso empresario quer marcar uma coletiva, você acha que esta pronto pra isso Bill? - Gust estava preocupado sabia que a entrevista seria necessária mas tinha medo pelo estado de saude do amigo

-Não sei, o que vou falar nessa coletiva, eu não sei de nada, vocês não poderiam falar sem mim? - fala inseguro pois estava com medo da situação completamente nova pra ele

-Claro que podemos e depois quando estiver melhor você pode marcar outra entrevista - disse georg

Eles ficaram conversando banalidades até a hora do almoço depois se despediram e Tom levou Bill para o salão de beleza onde o mesmo cortou os cabelos um pouco acima do ombros e voltou com a cor preta nos mesmo, tambem fez manicure e pedicure, fez maquiagem e mesmo que não podendo ver Bill adorou sentiu a maciez dos cabelos e a suavidade de suas mãos que sempre estava asperas pelo trabalho e falta de cuidade, Tom ficou maravilhado pode ver denovo o velho Bill ressurgindo, levou o irmão para comprar roupas e fez de tudo pra seguir a risca os gosto do mesmo como antigamente, foi um dia maravilhoso.

Quando chegaram em casa Tom não conseguiu aguentar e logo envolveu seu amado em seus braços e lhe atacou sua boca, num beijo selvagem, estava excitado por ver seu Bill tão lindo, ja Bill se entregou aos toques do outro e se sentiu quente logo eles foram caminhando escada acima e Tom guiando o mais novo para o quarto, chegando até a cama e deitando o mesmo com muito cuidado, ficando por cima dele e atacando sua boca e depois o pescoço fazendo Bill se arrepiar com os toques

-Você é lindo meu pequeno, lindo, e quero você, preciso te sentir, não aguento mais de tanta saudades de possui-lo novamente meu amor! - disse descendo e tirando a camisa do outro que apenas conseguia gemer e se contorcer de prazer embaixo daquele homem maravilhos, passava as mãos e reconhecia o corpo forte e bem torniado de Tom que ja atacava seus mamilos, chupando e mordendo - Deixa eu te fazer meu novamente Bill?

-É tudo que mais quero, me faça seu meu amor - disse sorrindo e assim eles se amaram se sentindo completos novamente, e passaram o restante da noite se amando de todas as formas possiveis até que cairam exaustos na cama e dormiram abraçados um ao outro sentindo a felicidade a muito perdida de volta

Quando amanheceu Bill sentiu o calor do sol em sua pele fazendo o se remexer e sentir o peso do braço de seu amado ainda o predendo, abriu os olhos devagar vendo um pequeno borrão misturado com uma luz forte e branca que fizeram seus olhos doerem ele apertou os mesmo e pois a abri-los novamente e as imagens foram ficando cada vez mais em foco, olhou para o homem que estava com ele na cama e foi inevitavel que lagrimas brotassem seu amor era lindo e ele podia ver novamente ficou observando o semblante do irmão calmo dormindo e resando pra que a visão não fosse passageira, quando viu o outro se remexer e abrir seus olhos

-Pequeno por que esta chorando? - disse acariciando o rosto do outro que logo abriu um grande sorriso - O que aconteceu?

-Eu estou te vendo meu amor, como você é lindo, mas bonito do que eu imaginei - disse passando os dedos no rosto do amado contornando cada detalhe do mesmo - Posso ver Tommy

-Isso ... é maravilhoso meu amor! - disse rindo e dando varios celinhos na face do outro - Eu não sei o que dizer to muito feliz!

-Tommy já que posso ver novamente queria poder ver seu corpo inteiro e fazer um amor gostoso com você agora vendo cada pedacinho seu ! - disse ja subindo em cima do outro e lhe atacando os labios e rebolando em cima do quadril do mesmo

-Vai ser um prazer pra mim - disse ja retribuindo o carinho do outro e mais uma vez se amaram so que agora Bill pode ver todas as reações do rosto de Tom, o prazer que ele sentia e quando o apice chegou e viu o outro com expressão do mais puro prazer teve a certeza que essa era a mais bela visão que poderia ter na vida queria ver isso todos os dias pelo resto de sua vida

Notas Finais

bem foi isso tava meio sem inspiração pra detalhar melho o ato em si mais acho que deu pro gasto bem espero que tenham gostado fiquem com Deus


	6. deixando passado no passado

Tudo estava as mil maravilhas para os gemeos estava cada vez mais apaixonados e felizes, a visão de Bill tinha retornado definitivamente e a sua saude estava se recuperando a anemia ja estava quase curada, estavam retornando com a banda, aos poucos ja que Bill ainda tinha aminesia.

Um dia Tom teve que sair pra resolver alguns problemas em sua produtora pois ainda estava com ela, não queria abandonar seu trabalho e Bill ficou em casa andando pela mesma encontrou um album de fotos deles, e pois a olhar, logo alguns flash vieram em sua cabeça lembranças de quando eram crianças e estavam brincando de esconde esconde, da casa da arvore onde eles passavam varias horas do dia e faziam confidencias, de seus pais e quando chegou a uma foto deles em um show ele se lembrou da confissão que fez ao Gust e que seu irmão ouviu, do primeiro beijo, ja estava chorando de alegria tinha lembrado de um pedaço de sua vida e não via a hora de poder contar para seu irmão isso, estava tão destraido que não ouviu a campanhia tocar e muito menos a empregada deixar uma pessoa entrar que logo estava posissionada atras do mesmo com um sorriso no rosto

-Bill quanto tempo? - disse a loira

-Desculpa mas não a vi entrar, esta procurando alguem? - disse depois de limpar as lagrimas do rosto e olhar para aquela figura que não conhecia

-Vim ver meu noivo, cheguei de viajem a pouco e vi que você tinha aparecido, não sabe como ficamos triste com seu sumisso, mas agora que voltou eu e Tom podemos marcar a data do casamento, seu irmão não queria casar sem você presente! - disse com uma cara de anjo e rindo por dentro por ver as feições do outro mudar de surpresa pra uma tristeza profunda

-Como assim? Tom é seu noivo, mas não pode ser? - ja estava deixando as lagrimas correrem pelo rosto, como seu irmão pode ter engando assim, isso não podia ser verdade eles estavam juntos, tentou buscar em sua mente algo sobre aquela garota forçando lhe dando uma dor angustiante na cabeça

-Isso mesmo, sabe no dia que você sofreu o acidente eu e Tom estavamos comemorando de uma maneira bem intima se é que me entende, pois ele tinha me pedido em casamento e eu tinha aceitado, ai você chegou e nos pegou no meio da comemoração não sei por que mas você saiu correndo acho que invergonhado, e sofreu o acidente, foi lamentavel estavamos tão felizes mas ai aconteceu essa tragedia, e resolvemos esperar pra nos casar assim que te encontrasse, não sabe como estou feliz de te-lo de volta - disse dando um abraço falso no outro sem se importar com a aparecendia palida que estava ficando Bill

-Isso é mentira, não pode ser verdade, Tom não faria isso comigo! - ja não sabia o que estava falando a dor no seu peito estava forte demais, parecia esmagado e a dor da cabeça ia ficando cada vez mais forte e logo o flash daquela noite voltou ele pode ver os dois nus na cama e sentiu toda a angustia denovo como se tivesse acontecido naquele momento sua respiração ficou escassa e logo a dor ficou insuportavel fazendo cair na inconsiencia nos braços daquela que mais o odiava

-Isso mesmo anormal sofra, agora vou ter o que é meu devolta, e você espero que morra! - disse a Bill inconsiente e soltando o mesmo de qualquer jeito no sofá seu trabalho ali estava feito agora era ir embora e depois voltar a cercar seu amado - Adeus Bill! - saiu rindo

Apos mais ou menos meia hora depois que Chantelle foi embora Tom volta para casa trazia nas mãos uma caixa de bombons que Bill tanto adorava e dentro do casaco uma supresa para o outro espera que a resposta a sua pergunta fosse afirmativa, estava certo do que queiria e contente pois hoje ia ser um dia especial

-Pequeno cheguei! - nada alem do silencio - Bill amor ta em casa? Ué onde ele se meteu? - foi se encaminhando para dentro da casa e encontrou Bill desmaido no sofá correu até ele desesperado - Bill acorda, amor acorda! Meus Deus o que aconteceu? - logo pegou o mesmo no colo e levou ate seu carro e encaminhou para o hospital, Bill passou por exames mas tudo estava bem

Agora Tom estava sentado ao lado da cama de Bill esperando o mesmo acordar, segurava sua mão e resava silenciosamente pra que nada de grave tivesse acontecido, não tinha boas lembranças do hospital da ultima vez que esteve lá tinha perdido que mais amava e não tinha sido pra morte mas sim para escuridão e esquecimento, não aguentaria isso novamente, sentiu sua mão ser apertada levemente e olhou para seu amado que acordava, abriu um sorriso e beijou sua mão

-Bill amor o que aconteceu?

-Onde estou? - disse meio desorientado recebendo a resposta que estava no hospital e que tinha desmaiado, logo o acontecimento do que aconteceu mais cedo veio em sua mente e lagrimas surgiram, puxou a mão com força e encarou o outro com um odio no olhar jamais visto pelo de tranças - Como pode Tom, eu te dei todo meu amor e você me enganou, me traiu, e mesmo depois de tudo ainda continuou me usando, por que me destruiu assim?

-Do que ta falando Bill eu não to entendo? - tinha uma leve ideia do que o outro falava mas tinha esperança de ter entendido errado, sabia que tinha contas a acertar mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo

-Não seja sinico, sua noiva foi em casa aquela loira aguada, e me falou de seu pedido e eu me lembrei daquele dia que eu te peguei na cama na nossa casa Tom, como pode ser tão baixo, e ainda se aproveitou que eu não me lembrava de nada e contiuou me usando, se não me amava por que Tom ficou comigo, por brincadeira gostou de brincar com meus sentimentos?

-Não eu não estava brincando ... eu te amo de verdade.. - estava sem palavras e confuso que estoria era essa de casamento - .. eu realmente errei naquele dia, sei que não é justificativa mas eu bebi demais, e ai ela ficou se ensinuando... - ja estava chorando tambem a culpa voltou a lhe atingir em cheio sabia que tinha errado e que seu erro tinha causado grandes sofrimentos mas não ia perder novamente quem amava - ... Bill eu te amo e não sou noivo de ninguem eu vi o meu erro e me culpo por isso até hoje mas paguei um preço muito caro eu perdi você, fiquei desesperado e te procurei todo tempo, sofri por minha estupidez, me perdoa por favor eu não posso viver sem você Bill? - disse segurando firme as mão do outro que tentava de todas as maneiras se liberar de seu agarro,

-Não te perdoo você não sabe que dor eu senti naquele dia, eu ia ser seu, estava feliz com isso, e você destruiu meu coração, eu não quero te ver mais Tom saia daqui! - disse com raiva não queria ver o outro agora, estava machucado e confuso, so queria ficar sozinho - Sai daqui! - disse gritando

-Eu vou sair mas por favor Bill pense bem, eu te amo e estou arrependido por favor me de outra chance se me der jamais vou magoa-lo novamente aprendi a lição, eu vou ficar no corredor não vou sair de perto de você dessa vez não vou deixar você sumir! - disse limpando o rosto e se emcaminhando para fora

Bill ficou olhando o irmão sair e em sua cabeça muitas duvidas rondavam, apesar de seu coração estar ferido, ver o outro daquela maneira lhe deixava mais triste queria acreditar nas palavras do outro mais como, se ele foi capaz de fazer tamanha traição no passado não podeira repeti-la, e amor pelo outro ainda residia dentro de seu peito mas a confiança tinha sido quebrada e agora, o que faria, precisava pensar no que fazer.

Do lado de fora do quarto estava um Tom chorando sentado numa cadeira com a cabeça entre as mão o que ia fazer agora, não podia perder quem amava novamente, mas como se redimir, como mostrar que estava arrependido tinha que ter uma extrategia, e outra coisa estava lhe encomodando essa estoria de casamento, como Chantelle teve coragem de ir a sua casa e inventar isso, como foi tão desalmada, iria acertar suas contas com a garota mais tarde agora ficaria ali rezando pra que Bill lhe desse outra chance isso era mais importante agora e espera que isso acontecesse e finalmente pudessem ser feliz sem sombra do passado

Notas Finais

bem foi isso não sei se ficou bem mas foi o que saiu bjo e fiquem com Deus


	7. fogo

Tudo estava as mil maravilhas para os gemeos estava cada vez mais apaixonados e felizes, a visão de Bill tinha retornado definitivamente e a sua saude estava se recuperando a anemia ja estava quase curada, estavam retornando com a banda, aos poucos ja que Bill ainda tinha aminesia.

Um dia Tom teve que sair pra resolver alguns problemas em sua produtora pois ainda estava com ela, não queria abandonar seu trabalho e Bill ficou em casa andando pela mesma encontrou um album de fotos deles, e pois a olhar, logo alguns flash vieram em sua cabeça lembranças de quando eram crianças e estavam brincando de esconde esconde, da casa da arvore onde eles passavam varias horas do dia e faziam confidencias, de seus pais e quando chegou a uma foto deles em um show ele se lembrou da confissão que fez ao Gust e que seu irmão ouviu, do primeiro beijo, ja estava chorando de alegria tinha lembrado de um pedaço de sua vida e não via a hora de poder contar para seu irmão isso, estava tão destraido que não ouviu a campanhia tocar e muito menos a empregada deixar uma pessoa entrar que logo estava posissionada atras do mesmo com um sorriso no rosto

-Bill quanto tempo? - disse a loira

-Desculpa mas não a vi entrar, esta procurando alguem? - disse depois de limpar as lagrimas do rosto e olhar para aquela figura que não conhecia

-Vim ver meu noivo, cheguei de viajem a pouco e vi que você tinha aparecido, não sabe como ficamos triste com seu sumisso, mas agora que voltou eu e Tom podemos marcar a data do casamento, seu irmão não queria casar sem você presente! - disse com uma cara de anjo e rindo por dentro por ver as feições do outro mudar de surpresa pra uma tristeza profunda

-Como assim? Tom é seu noivo, mas não pode ser? - ja estava deixando as lagrimas correrem pelo rosto, como seu irmão pode ter engando assim, isso não podia ser verdade eles estavam juntos, tentou buscar em sua mente algo sobre aquela garota forçando lhe dando uma dor angustiante na cabeça

-Isso mesmo, sabe no dia que você sofreu o acidente eu e Tom estavamos comemorando de uma maneira bem intima se é que me entende, pois ele tinha me pedido em casamento e eu tinha aceitado, ai você chegou e nos pegou no meio da comemoração não sei por que mas você saiu correndo acho que invergonhado, e sofreu o acidente, foi lamentavel estavamos tão felizes mas ai aconteceu essa tragedia, e resolvemos esperar pra nos casar assim que te encontrasse, não sabe como estou feliz de te-lo de volta - disse dando um abraço falso no outro sem se importar com a aparecendia palida que estava ficando Bill

-Isso é mentira, não pode ser verdade, Tom não faria isso comigo! - ja não sabia o que estava falando a dor no seu peito estava forte demais, parecia esmagado e a dor da cabeça ia ficando cada vez mais forte e logo o flash daquela noite voltou ele pode ver os dois nus na cama e sentiu toda a angustia denovo como se tivesse acontecido naquele momento sua respiração ficou escassa e logo a dor ficou insuportavel fazendo cair na inconsiencia nos braços daquela que mais o odiava

-Isso mesmo anormal sofra, agora vou ter o que é meu devolta, e você espero que morra! - disse a Bill inconsiente e soltando o mesmo de qualquer jeito no sofá seu trabalho ali estava feito agora era ir embora e depois voltar a cercar seu amado - Adeus Bill! - saiu rindo

Apos mais ou menos meia hora depois que Chantelle foi embora Tom volta para casa trazia nas mãos uma caixa de bombons que Bill tanto adorava e dentro do casaco uma supresa para o outro espera que a resposta a sua pergunta fosse afirmativa, estava certo do que queiria e contente pois hoje ia ser um dia especial

-Pequeno cheguei! - nada alem do silencio - Bill amor ta em casa? Ué onde ele se meteu? - foi se encaminhando para dentro da casa e encontrou Bill desmaido no sofá correu até ele desesperado - Bill acorda, amor acorda! Meus Deus o que aconteceu? - logo pegou o mesmo no colo e levou ate seu carro e encaminhou para o hospital, Bill passou por exames mas tudo estava bem

Agora Tom estava sentado ao lado da cama de Bill esperando o mesmo acordar, segurava sua mão e resava silenciosamente pra que nada de grave tivesse acontecido, não tinha boas lembranças do hospital da ultima vez que esteve lá tinha perdido que mais amava e não tinha sido pra morte mas sim para escuridão e esquecimento, não aguentaria isso novamente, sentiu sua mão ser apertada levemente e olhou para seu amado que acordava, abriu um sorriso e beijou sua mão

-Bill amor o que aconteceu?

-Onde estou? - disse meio desorientado recebendo a resposta que estava no hospital e que tinha desmaiado, logo o acontecimento do que aconteceu mais cedo veio em sua mente e lagrimas surgiram, puxou a mão com força e encarou o outro com um odio no olhar jamais visto pelo de tranças - Como pode Tom, eu te dei todo meu amor e você me enganou, me traiu, e mesmo depois de tudo ainda continuou me usando, por que me destruiu assim?

-Do que ta falando Bill eu não to entendo? - tinha uma leve ideia do que o outro falava mas tinha esperança de ter entendido errado, sabia que tinha contas a acertar mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo

-Não seja sinico, sua noiva foi em casa aquela loira aguada, e me falou de seu pedido e eu me lembrei daquele dia que eu te peguei na cama na nossa casa Tom, como pode ser tão baixo, e ainda se aproveitou que eu não me lembrava de nada e contiuou me usando, se não me amava por que Tom ficou comigo, por brincadeira gostou de brincar com meus sentimentos?

-Não eu não estava brincando ... eu te amo de verdade.. - estava sem palavras e confuso que estoria era essa de casamento - .. eu realmente errei naquele dia, sei que não é justificativa mas eu bebi demais, e ai ela ficou se ensinuando... - ja estava chorando tambem a culpa voltou a lhe atingir em cheio sabia que tinha errado e que seu erro tinha causado grandes sofrimentos mas não ia perder novamente quem amava - ... Bill eu te amo e não sou noivo de ninguem eu vi o meu erro e me culpo por isso até hoje mas paguei um preço muito caro eu perdi você, fiquei desesperado e te procurei todo tempo, sofri por minha estupidez, me perdoa por favor eu não posso viver sem você Bill? - disse segurando firme as mão do outro que tentava de todas as maneiras se liberar de seu agarro,

-Não te perdoo você não sabe que dor eu senti naquele dia, eu ia ser seu, estava feliz com isso, e você destruiu meu coração, eu não quero te ver mais Tom saia daqui! - disse com raiva não queria ver o outro agora, estava machucado e confuso, so queria ficar sozinho - Sai daqui! - disse gritando

-Eu vou sair mas por favor Bill pense bem, eu te amo e estou arrependido por favor me de outra chance se me der jamais vou magoa-lo novamente aprendi a lição, eu vou ficar no corredor não vou sair de perto de você dessa vez não vou deixar você sumir! - disse limpando o rosto e se emcaminhando para fora

Bill ficou olhando o irmão sair e em sua cabeça muitas duvidas rondavam, apesar de seu coração estar ferido, ver o outro daquela maneira lhe deixava mais triste queria acreditar nas palavras do outro mais como, se ele foi capaz de fazer tamanha traição no passado não podeira repeti-la, e amor pelo outro ainda residia dentro de seu peito mas a confiança tinha sido quebrada e agora, o que faria, precisava pensar no que fazer.

Do lado de fora do quarto estava um Tom chorando sentado numa cadeira com a cabeça entre as mão o que ia fazer agora, não podia perder quem amava novamente, mas como se redimir, como mostrar que estava arrependido tinha que ter uma extrategia, e outra coisa estava lhe encomodando essa estoria de casamento, como Chantelle teve coragem de ir a sua casa e inventar isso, como foi tão desalmada, iria acertar suas contas com a garota mais tarde agora ficaria ali rezando pra que Bill lhe desse outra chance isso era mais importante agora e espera que isso acontecesse e finalmente pudessem ser feliz sem sombra do passado

Notas Finais

bem foi isso não sei se ficou bem mas foi o que saiu bjo e fiquem com Deus


	8. meu heroi

Tudo estava as mil maravilhas para os gemeos estava cada vez mais apaixonados e felizes, a visão de Bill tinha retornado definitivamente e a sua saude estava se recuperando a anemia ja estava quase curada, estavam retornando com a banda, aos poucos ja que Bill ainda tinha aminesia.

Um dia Tom teve que sair pra resolver alguns problemas em sua produtora pois ainda estava com ela, não queria abandonar seu trabalho e Bill ficou em casa andando pela mesma encontrou um album de fotos deles, e pois a olhar, logo alguns flash vieram em sua cabeça lembranças de quando eram crianças e estavam brincando de esconde esconde, da casa da arvore onde eles passavam varias horas do dia e faziam confidencias, de seus pais e quando chegou a uma foto deles em um show ele se lembrou da confissão que fez ao Gust e que seu irmão ouviu, do primeiro beijo, ja estava chorando de alegria tinha lembrado de um pedaço de sua vida e não via a hora de poder contar para seu irmão isso, estava tão destraido que não ouviu a campanhia tocar e muito menos a empregada deixar uma pessoa entrar que logo estava posissionada atras do mesmo com um sorriso no rosto

-Bill quanto tempo? - disse a loira

-Desculpa mas não a vi entrar, esta procurando alguem? - disse depois de limpar as lagrimas do rosto e olhar para aquela figura que não conhecia

-Vim ver meu noivo, cheguei de viajem a pouco e vi que você tinha aparecido, não sabe como ficamos triste com seu sumisso, mas agora que voltou eu e Tom podemos marcar a data do casamento, seu irmão não queria casar sem você presente! - disse com uma cara de anjo e rindo por dentro por ver as feições do outro mudar de surpresa pra uma tristeza profunda

-Como assim? Tom é seu noivo, mas não pode ser? - ja estava deixando as lagrimas correrem pelo rosto, como seu irmão pode ter engando assim, isso não podia ser verdade eles estavam juntos, tentou buscar em sua mente algo sobre aquela garota forçando lhe dando uma dor angustiante na cabeça

-Isso mesmo, sabe no dia que você sofreu o acidente eu e Tom estavamos comemorando de uma maneira bem intima se é que me entende, pois ele tinha me pedido em casamento e eu tinha aceitado, ai você chegou e nos pegou no meio da comemoração não sei por que mas você saiu correndo acho que invergonhado, e sofreu o acidente, foi lamentavel estavamos tão felizes mas ai aconteceu essa tragedia, e resolvemos esperar pra nos casar assim que te encontrasse, não sabe como estou feliz de te-lo de volta - disse dando um abraço falso no outro sem se importar com a aparecendia palida que estava ficando Bill

-Isso é mentira, não pode ser verdade, Tom não faria isso comigo! - ja não sabia o que estava falando a dor no seu peito estava forte demais, parecia esmagado e a dor da cabeça ia ficando cada vez mais forte e logo o flash daquela noite voltou ele pode ver os dois nus na cama e sentiu toda a angustia denovo como se tivesse acontecido naquele momento sua respiração ficou escassa e logo a dor ficou insuportavel fazendo cair na inconsiencia nos braços daquela que mais o odiava

-Isso mesmo anormal sofra, agora vou ter o que é meu devolta, e você espero que morra! - disse a Bill inconsiente e soltando o mesmo de qualquer jeito no sofá seu trabalho ali estava feito agora era ir embora e depois voltar a cercar seu amado - Adeus Bill! - saiu rindo

Apos mais ou menos meia hora depois que Chantelle foi embora Tom volta para casa trazia nas mãos uma caixa de bombons que Bill tanto adorava e dentro do casaco uma supresa para o outro espera que a resposta a sua pergunta fosse afirmativa, estava certo do que queiria e contente pois hoje ia ser um dia especial

-Pequeno cheguei! - nada alem do silencio - Bill amor ta em casa? Ué onde ele se meteu? - foi se encaminhando para dentro da casa e encontrou Bill desmaido no sofá correu até ele desesperado - Bill acorda, amor acorda! Meus Deus o que aconteceu? - logo pegou o mesmo no colo e levou ate seu carro e encaminhou para o hospital, Bill passou por exames mas tudo estava bem

Agora Tom estava sentado ao lado da cama de Bill esperando o mesmo acordar, segurava sua mão e resava silenciosamente pra que nada de grave tivesse acontecido, não tinha boas lembranças do hospital da ultima vez que esteve lá tinha perdido que mais amava e não tinha sido pra morte mas sim para escuridão e esquecimento, não aguentaria isso novamente, sentiu sua mão ser apertada levemente e olhou para seu amado que acordava, abriu um sorriso e beijou sua mão

-Bill amor o que aconteceu?

-Onde estou? - disse meio desorientado recebendo a resposta que estava no hospital e que tinha desmaiado, logo o acontecimento do que aconteceu mais cedo veio em sua mente e lagrimas surgiram, puxou a mão com força e encarou o outro com um odio no olhar jamais visto pelo de tranças - Como pode Tom, eu te dei todo meu amor e você me enganou, me traiu, e mesmo depois de tudo ainda continuou me usando, por que me destruiu assim?

-Do que ta falando Bill eu não to entendo? - tinha uma leve ideia do que o outro falava mas tinha esperança de ter entendido errado, sabia que tinha contas a acertar mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo

-Não seja sinico, sua noiva foi em casa aquela loira aguada, e me falou de seu pedido e eu me lembrei daquele dia que eu te peguei na cama na nossa casa Tom, como pode ser tão baixo, e ainda se aproveitou que eu não me lembrava de nada e contiuou me usando, se não me amava por que Tom ficou comigo, por brincadeira gostou de brincar com meus sentimentos?

-Não eu não estava brincando ... eu te amo de verdade.. - estava sem palavras e confuso que estoria era essa de casamento - .. eu realmente errei naquele dia, sei que não é justificativa mas eu bebi demais, e ai ela ficou se ensinuando... - ja estava chorando tambem a culpa voltou a lhe atingir em cheio sabia que tinha errado e que seu erro tinha causado grandes sofrimentos mas não ia perder novamente quem amava - ... Bill eu te amo e não sou noivo de ninguem eu vi o meu erro e me culpo por isso até hoje mas paguei um preço muito caro eu perdi você, fiquei desesperado e te procurei todo tempo, sofri por minha estupidez, me perdoa por favor eu não posso viver sem você Bill? - disse segurando firme as mão do outro que tentava de todas as maneiras se liberar de seu agarro,

-Não te perdoo você não sabe que dor eu senti naquele dia, eu ia ser seu, estava feliz com isso, e você destruiu meu coração, eu não quero te ver mais Tom saia daqui! - disse com raiva não queria ver o outro agora, estava machucado e confuso, so queria ficar sozinho - Sai daqui! - disse gritando

-Eu vou sair mas por favor Bill pense bem, eu te amo e estou arrependido por favor me de outra chance se me der jamais vou magoa-lo novamente aprendi a lição, eu vou ficar no corredor não vou sair de perto de você dessa vez não vou deixar você sumir! - disse limpando o rosto e se emcaminhando para fora

Bill ficou olhando o irmão sair e em sua cabeça muitas duvidas rondavam, apesar de seu coração estar ferido, ver o outro daquela maneira lhe deixava mais triste queria acreditar nas palavras do outro mais como, se ele foi capaz de fazer tamanha traição no passado não podeira repeti-la, e amor pelo outro ainda residia dentro de seu peito mas a confiança tinha sido quebrada e agora, o que faria, precisava pensar no que fazer.

Do lado de fora do quarto estava um Tom chorando sentado numa cadeira com a cabeça entre as mão o que ia fazer agora, não podia perder quem amava novamente, mas como se redimir, como mostrar que estava arrependido tinha que ter uma extrategia, e outra coisa estava lhe encomodando essa estoria de casamento, como Chantelle teve coragem de ir a sua casa e inventar isso, como foi tão desalmada, iria acertar suas contas com a garota mais tarde agora ficaria ali rezando pra que Bill lhe desse outra chance isso era mais importante agora e espera que isso acontecesse e finalmente pudessem ser feliz sem sombra do passado

Notas Finais

bem foi isso não sei se ficou bem mas foi o que saiu bjo e fiquem com Deus


	9. em fim felizes para sempre

Tudo estava as mil maravilhas para os gemeos estava cada vez mais apaixonados e felizes, a visão de Bill tinha retornado definitivamente e a sua saude estava se recuperando a anemia ja estava quase curada, estavam retornando com a banda, aos poucos ja que Bill ainda tinha aminesia.

Um dia Tom teve que sair pra resolver alguns problemas em sua produtora pois ainda estava com ela, não queria abandonar seu trabalho e Bill ficou em casa andando pela mesma encontrou um album de fotos deles, e pois a olhar, logo alguns flash vieram em sua cabeça lembranças de quando eram crianças e estavam brincando de esconde esconde, da casa da arvore onde eles passavam varias horas do dia e faziam confidencias, de seus pais e quando chegou a uma foto deles em um show ele se lembrou da confissão que fez ao Gust e que seu irmão ouviu, do primeiro beijo, ja estava chorando de alegria tinha lembrado de um pedaço de sua vida e não via a hora de poder contar para seu irmão isso, estava tão destraido que não ouviu a campanhia tocar e muito menos a empregada deixar uma pessoa entrar que logo estava posissionada atras do mesmo com um sorriso no rosto

-Bill quanto tempo? - disse a loira

-Desculpa mas não a vi entrar, esta procurando alguem? - disse depois de limpar as lagrimas do rosto e olhar para aquela figura que não conhecia

-Vim ver meu noivo, cheguei de viajem a pouco e vi que você tinha aparecido, não sabe como ficamos triste com seu sumisso, mas agora que voltou eu e Tom podemos marcar a data do casamento, seu irmão não queria casar sem você presente! - disse com uma cara de anjo e rindo por dentro por ver as feições do outro mudar de surpresa pra uma tristeza profunda

-Como assim? Tom é seu noivo, mas não pode ser? - ja estava deixando as lagrimas correrem pelo rosto, como seu irmão pode ter engando assim, isso não podia ser verdade eles estavam juntos, tentou buscar em sua mente algo sobre aquela garota forçando lhe dando uma dor angustiante na cabeça

-Isso mesmo, sabe no dia que você sofreu o acidente eu e Tom estavamos comemorando de uma maneira bem intima se é que me entende, pois ele tinha me pedido em casamento e eu tinha aceitado, ai você chegou e nos pegou no meio da comemoração não sei por que mas você saiu correndo acho que invergonhado, e sofreu o acidente, foi lamentavel estavamos tão felizes mas ai aconteceu essa tragedia, e resolvemos esperar pra nos casar assim que te encontrasse, não sabe como estou feliz de te-lo de volta - disse dando um abraço falso no outro sem se importar com a aparecendia palida que estava ficando Bill

-Isso é mentira, não pode ser verdade, Tom não faria isso comigo! - ja não sabia o que estava falando a dor no seu peito estava forte demais, parecia esmagado e a dor da cabeça ia ficando cada vez mais forte e logo o flash daquela noite voltou ele pode ver os dois nus na cama e sentiu toda a angustia denovo como se tivesse acontecido naquele momento sua respiração ficou escassa e logo a dor ficou insuportavel fazendo cair na inconsiencia nos braços daquela que mais o odiava

-Isso mesmo anormal sofra, agora vou ter o que é meu devolta, e você espero que morra! - disse a Bill inconsiente e soltando o mesmo de qualquer jeito no sofá seu trabalho ali estava feito agora era ir embora e depois voltar a cercar seu amado - Adeus Bill! - saiu rindo

Apos mais ou menos meia hora depois que Chantelle foi embora Tom volta para casa trazia nas mãos uma caixa de bombons que Bill tanto adorava e dentro do casaco uma supresa para o outro espera que a resposta a sua pergunta fosse afirmativa, estava certo do que queiria e contente pois hoje ia ser um dia especial

-Pequeno cheguei! - nada alem do silencio - Bill amor ta em casa? Ué onde ele se meteu? - foi se encaminhando para dentro da casa e encontrou Bill desmaido no sofá correu até ele desesperado - Bill acorda, amor acorda! Meus Deus o que aconteceu? - logo pegou o mesmo no colo e levou ate seu carro e encaminhou para o hospital, Bill passou por exames mas tudo estava bem

Agora Tom estava sentado ao lado da cama de Bill esperando o mesmo acordar, segurava sua mão e resava silenciosamente pra que nada de grave tivesse acontecido, não tinha boas lembranças do hospital da ultima vez que esteve lá tinha perdido que mais amava e não tinha sido pra morte mas sim para escuridão e esquecimento, não aguentaria isso novamente, sentiu sua mão ser apertada levemente e olhou para seu amado que acordava, abriu um sorriso e beijou sua mão

-Bill amor o que aconteceu?

-Onde estou? - disse meio desorientado recebendo a resposta que estava no hospital e que tinha desmaiado, logo o acontecimento do que aconteceu mais cedo veio em sua mente e lagrimas surgiram, puxou a mão com força e encarou o outro com um odio no olhar jamais visto pelo de tranças - Como pode Tom, eu te dei todo meu amor e você me enganou, me traiu, e mesmo depois de tudo ainda continuou me usando, por que me destruiu assim?

-Do que ta falando Bill eu não to entendo? - tinha uma leve ideia do que o outro falava mas tinha esperança de ter entendido errado, sabia que tinha contas a acertar mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo

-Não seja sinico, sua noiva foi em casa aquela loira aguada, e me falou de seu pedido e eu me lembrei daquele dia que eu te peguei na cama na nossa casa Tom, como pode ser tão baixo, e ainda se aproveitou que eu não me lembrava de nada e contiuou me usando, se não me amava por que Tom ficou comigo, por brincadeira gostou de brincar com meus sentimentos?

-Não eu não estava brincando ... eu te amo de verdade.. - estava sem palavras e confuso que estoria era essa de casamento - .. eu realmente errei naquele dia, sei que não é justificativa mas eu bebi demais, e ai ela ficou se ensinuando... - ja estava chorando tambem a culpa voltou a lhe atingir em cheio sabia que tinha errado e que seu erro tinha causado grandes sofrimentos mas não ia perder novamente quem amava - ... Bill eu te amo e não sou noivo de ninguem eu vi o meu erro e me culpo por isso até hoje mas paguei um preço muito caro eu perdi você, fiquei desesperado e te procurei todo tempo, sofri por minha estupidez, me perdoa por favor eu não posso viver sem você Bill? - disse segurando firme as mão do outro que tentava de todas as maneiras se liberar de seu agarro,

-Não te perdoo você não sabe que dor eu senti naquele dia, eu ia ser seu, estava feliz com isso, e você destruiu meu coração, eu não quero te ver mais Tom saia daqui! - disse com raiva não queria ver o outro agora, estava machucado e confuso, so queria ficar sozinho - Sai daqui! - disse gritando

-Eu vou sair mas por favor Bill pense bem, eu te amo e estou arrependido por favor me de outra chance se me der jamais vou magoa-lo novamente aprendi a lição, eu vou ficar no corredor não vou sair de perto de você dessa vez não vou deixar você sumir! - disse limpando o rosto e se emcaminhando para fora

Bill ficou olhando o irmão sair e em sua cabeça muitas duvidas rondavam, apesar de seu coração estar ferido, ver o outro daquela maneira lhe deixava mais triste queria acreditar nas palavras do outro mais como, se ele foi capaz de fazer tamanha traição no passado não podeira repeti-la, e amor pelo outro ainda residia dentro de seu peito mas a confiança tinha sido quebrada e agora, o que faria, precisava pensar no que fazer.

Do lado de fora do quarto estava um Tom chorando sentado numa cadeira com a cabeça entre as mão o que ia fazer agora, não podia perder quem amava novamente, mas como se redimir, como mostrar que estava arrependido tinha que ter uma extrategia, e outra coisa estava lhe encomodando essa estoria de casamento, como Chantelle teve coragem de ir a sua casa e inventar isso, como foi tão desalmada, iria acertar suas contas com a garota mais tarde agora ficaria ali rezando pra que Bill lhe desse outra chance isso era mais importante agora e espera que isso acontecesse e finalmente pudessem ser feliz sem sombra do passado

Notas Finais

bem foi isso não sei se ficou bem mas foi o que saiu bjo e fiquem com Deus


End file.
